


Pizza Party

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [30]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Egotober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: A sequel to Haunted House





	Pizza Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I’m aware this was supposed to be uploaded the 6th heck— (this isn’t even good lmao but it exists as a little sequel to Haunted House

They sat in silence, nobody really touching the food on paper plates in front of them. Neither Schneep nor Chase felt like cooking, so they had ordered a pizza instead. Though it appeared no one was hungry.

Soft candlelight was the only source of light in the dark house, all the shattered lightbulbs having been cleaned up yet not replaced with new ones in fears of the same exact thing happening. Chase had poked fun at the candles, saying how romantic the set up looked and how the pizza fell flat on the suspected list of date foods. All he got for his joke was a small, half hearted smile or two and a humorless huff.

Anxiety ate at their nerves, dread pooling in their stomachs as they awaited the next Anti appearance. As they waited to see if they were going to live long enough to get through October in one piece, or even alive. Like every year. It was tiring and they all were pretty sick of it. Not like they could do anything about it with Jack still in his coma though.

“Man this is a pretty shitty pizza party,” Chase mumbled under his breath to himself.

Jackie laughed.


End file.
